Alls Fair in Love and War
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: Can love heal the furries hatred. Even when the Brothers made it? Sorry, bad at summaries. my 3rd story, try and not be to mean.
1. All Fair in Love and War

**Alls fair in Love and War**

Tempest walked through the crowd, with her three friends. The girl had long, black hair. That reached the middle of her back. Her eyes where a pale gray, as she walked. All she wore on her face was natural tones, and some black eyeliner. She was dressed in black, low riders. A white wife beater, that showed off her toned, stomach. Then a black, trench coat, opened. On her feet were, black combat boots. Around her neck, was a pair of dog tags. Her hands were tapped.

On her right, was a black haired girl, with red in it. This ones eyes where a dark blue, color. Her hair was in a boy cut. Named J.C. She wore a battered up, cap. A pair of dark blue jean, hip hugger. With a matching, jean jacket. A dark green, tube top. She had a silver, eagle neck less. One her feet were just a pair, of black, running shoes.

Next to her, walked a brunet. This ones name was Ava. Her hair just went down to her shoulders. Her eyes a dazzling, amber color. She wore a red, spaghetti strap, top, with a black, leather jacket. That went with her black, leather skirt. With her black, boots. That went up half ways to her calf's. On her neck, she wore an Avenged Sevenfold skull.

On the left of Tempest, was a dirty blond. The girls hair was as long as Tempest's own. Her name was Dallas. She had dark green eyes. All her make-up was natural tones, for her face. She wore low riders to, but they were baby blue. And a white, tube top. That revealed her toned, stomach. Around her neck, was a similar pair of dog tags to Tempest's. Her feet she had white running shoes. On her head, she had a white cowboy hat.

The four girls walked, over to the dark border of the party. Ava's eyes flashed white, and a bottle of beer appeared in her had. Along with the others.

"So tell me, why we had to came all the way here?" asked Ava, after she took a sip. "'cause, we gotta find the lil bitches that killed Tempest's cousin," answered J.C. As if it was the simplest question. Dallas smirked, "plus we can have a hole Lotta fun. It'll draw the bitches out faster. And we ain't got any hunters here."

Tempest shook her head, and smiled at her closest friends. Taking a sip of her beer. She looked at the crowed, still smiling. That was until she saw four handsome guys. Chase had kept her updated on the Brothers of Ispwitch. "Take a look girls. Theres our target," she said, not taking her eyes off of them.

That got the attention of the others. Dallas smirked, "guess ya should be happy, Temp. If ya looked like Chase, they might have a clue. Huh sweetness?" Ava and J.C. laughed, as Tempest nodded with a cruel smile. "Fuck Dal. They never will stand a fuckin' snow balls chance in hell." "Damn, Ava. Keep talking like that. And you just might get a surprise tonight," said J.C.

Ava fluttered her eyes, in mocking coy. "Fuck, J.C. You sure do know how to make me horny," she said. Dallas and Tempest, rolled their eyes. "Lets go girls. Stop playing, I wanna make it slow and painful," said Tempest. Ava and J.C., giggled. As they all started waling towards the brothers.

After Pogue found out his girl had been cheating on him. It was hard for the guys to get him out of the house. Maybe even as hard as it was to get Caleb out. Sarah and he had broken up. She just couldn't handle the witch stuff. So it was left to Tyler and Reid, to put the pieces back together.

Reid and Tyler had finally, convinced the other two, to come to the party at the Dells with them. It was hard, but they did it. They just couldn't leave their brothers to rote over some girls. So now that they were finally at the party. All of them where gonna have some fun.

"Hey. Check it out four gorgeous chicks. Coming this way," smirked Reid. When he said that, all the guys looked up. As the girls got closer, they guys took their time to check them out.

The black haired one smiled at Caleb. "Hi. My friends and I were wondering. If any of you guys go to Spencer?" Tyler smiled, "Yeah, we all do. All of you new?" "yup, starting tomorrow," answered the purple haired one. "Names Caleb, thats Pogue, Tyler and Reid," smiled Caleb. Things were starting to look up for once.

The brunet grinned, "Mines Ava. The freak with purple hair is J.C.-" "you know you just want me, all to your self," said J.C. "Not now J.C. We have company. Save it for tonight. As I was saying-" "God, I don't know why ya act that way," voiced the blond. "Keeps the pigs away. Now, as I was saying. If cowgirl can keep her hat on. She'd be Dallas. Then theirs our big sis, Tempest." "Nice to meet ya," said Dallas. "Same to you all," grinned Pogue.

"Could any of you show us around? None of us are any good with directions. Experientially Ava," asked J.C. Ava turned to look at her, "I only got lost a couple of times!" Dallas laughed, "Member the time she got lost in the parking lot." That made everyone laugh. While Ava glared at Dallas. "That was only twice!" she grumbled. Which made them, laugh again.

"Sure. We'd be happy to show you girls around some time. Maybe we could make it a private one," said Reid. "Honey, I don't think ya can handle me or Temp. Never all of us," Dallas said sweetly. "Don't mind Reid. We'd be happy to show you," said Caleb, while smiling at Tempest.

Tempest smiled, "Thanks. We appreciation that." Dallas grabbed Tempest's arm, "Sorry. But we still gotta go unpack. Come to our dorm 'morrow. 238. we'll all be there." "Bye, Bye," said Ava as she went with the others. J.C. Just waved with a smile.

The guys all smiled, syked about tomorrow. But they had no idea, what lay ahead. As the girls, smiled cruelly. Planning their next move, to get closer to the guys. And destroy them, like they did to Chase.


	2. Chapter One: Waking Up

**Chapter One: waking up**

The light, shined through the windows of Tempest's and Dallas's room. All of the girls had fallen asleep, late last night. Talking, about the plan and other things. Tempest had decided, the first step, was to get close to the guys. Then once they had let them in, ripe their world from under their feet.

Tempest had Caleb, since he was the one that killed her cousin. So what, if Chase was evil. He never did anything, without reason. And Tempest had known, her cousin's reasons. Plus their was the fact, that he was the only family she had. With the exception of the girls.

Dallas was on Pogue, since they were the most compatible. She almost felt bad, for him. The key word being almost. It was obvious, that he was Caleb's second. So he too, had taken part in the murder. And no one, hurt her sister. They all were bound by friendship, love and magic.

J.C. had Tyler. Because she was, more level headed than Ava. And there was a attraction to him, that she couldn't understand. Her sisters had been surprised, when she automatically said she would do it, with out being asked. She never showed her emotions. Except around her sisters. Growing up with abusive adults had taught her, that much. So it was a surprise, for her to take it.

Ava had gotten stuck with Reid. The womanizer of Spencer Academy and perhaps the whole state. But the others had convinced her, that she was perfect for the little fucker. He used girls like Kleenexes, as she did with men. Plus her fiery mouth, would ketch his attention. If reputation held some truth. Than he wouldn't turn down a challenge.

Oh revenge is a bitch and best served cold. And that is exactly, what the sisters were going to give the little boys of Ipswitch. Or would it? Some one once said, "That man plans, and God laughs." What about woman?

**A little while later...**

At 9:00 am, Dallas's alarm clock blared to life. There were moans and grumbles all around the room. That was until, a hand through the alarm clock, against the far wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!??" yelled Dallas. Ava just rolled over, "aw, shut the fuck up Dal. It was annoying." "don't matter. Now, you owe me a new one, Sparky," said Dallas with a frown. At that point, Tempest came out of the bathroom. "Come on, girls. We gotta get ready," she said with a smile. The three other girls, smiled mischievously to each other. Before J.C. and Ava raced towards the bathroom. Only to have Dallas slam the door, triumphant in their faces. Her laughter could be heard, with the shower starting. So naturally, the two 17 yr olds, started to yell. Saying it was the others fault.

Tempest just shook her head, "Why don't one of you, use your guy's bathroom?" After hearing that, both girls took of, to their room. Rolling her eyes, she went over to her closet to get an outfit. Deciding on a pair of navy, jean, hip hugger's and a black spaghetti strap, top. Starting to put on her, black sneakers. Her cell phone rang.

A loud crash, came from the bathroom. Slowly turning, her head, towards the door. Tempest raised an eye brow. "You k in there, rodeo?" she asked. The only responds was some nervous laughter. "Rodeo?" she asked once more. Hoping her sister, hadn't had another blond moment.

Seconds later, Dallas opened the door. "what was that noise?" asked Tempest, again. Dallas was one of the few people she had patients for. Noticing the blush on, Dallas's face and her hands hidden behind her back. She raised an eyebrow. "Well ya see...hmmm...how do ah put it? Ah was lookin' fohr mah soap, in the cabnet, unda the sink and ah sorta fohnd this plastic thing. Ah think, one of the othas fohgot their lil friend here," she mumbled nervously. Tempest didn't know what the hell to think. It must have been bad, for Dallas's ascent to become visible again. Looking at Tempest's curious face, Dallas pulled her hands from behind her back.

Tempest took one look and burst out laughing, along with Dallas. "Which one?" asked Tempest. Dallas shrugged, "Don't know, lets find out later. Maybe black mail, ya know?" "your one evil, little cowgirl, Rodeo," Tempest said with a smile. Dallas faked a look of innocents, "Ah don't know what ya mean, Tempest Feather Stone." Which cause Tempest to laugh.

"Well put it away. I need you to help me with my hair, please?" smiled Tempest. "yeah, yeah," was all she said.

**_My Special thank yous _**

**theworstwitch- **thanz, for reviewing & i like it too. had alot of fun with this one. hopefully im getting better at this. i had fun writting Dallas's personality. is this cool, u find out wat the 'lil friend' was in the next chapter. and about ur question. nah, they aren't lesbians. they just do that to keep the pigs away.

**ruggedangel0426- **thanz, for reviewing & like my idea's too. Lol, just messing around. this ones for you.


	3. Chapter Two: Battle Ship? WTF!

**Chapter two: Battle ship??? WTF???!!!**

When the son's of Ipswitch arrived at, room 238. Pogue knocked on the door. "**Fuckin' bitch, that was a cheap shot**." Was the only answer they received. Caleb having the most guts at the time, opened the door. To find, find all four of the girls, in the room. Ava and J.C. where on the bed closest to the door. And Dallas and Tempest where on the other. They girls where playing...was that? yeah...they where playing...battle ship.

"**YOU HOOKER!!!!**" yelled Ava. She was standing on the bed, pointing an accusing finger at Dallas. J.C. laughed beside Ava, as did Tempest. Dallas smiled Triumphantly, "Ah take that as a 'yes, ya sunk my battle ship'." "**YOU SLUT!!!**" yelled Ava, again. J.C. fell off the bed, her sides shaking. Ave crossed her arms and glared at the other three girls. Not noticing the guys, watching with amused expression's.

When she saw, J.C. on the floor laughing. She glared at her, fiercely. "How can you laugh?! Now all we have left is, the tiny, little baby," she asked accusingly. As if, it was J.C.'s fault all, their ships where sunk, and all they had left was the baby ship. J.C. got up, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her laughter. Moving to take hold of the board, "I'm sorry. But your such a poor loser. Its priceless" Ava quickly, cradled the board as if it where her child, away from her partner. "Come on, Sparky. Let me have, the board," J.C. said, while trying to take it. Ava protected it with her body, "No. you don't even care. 'bout the poor, little baby ship. Mean old bitch."

Ava sighed, "I do care. Now come on Sparky. Let me see it." Pretty, soon, the two girls ended up on the floor. Wrestling for the board, while shouting insults, at each other. The other two laughing, at their sister's antics.

Ava managed to get, J.C. pinned. Until J.C. flipped her, so that Ava was now the one on the ground. Dallas started to count, "One...(slapping one time, on the bed) Two...(another slap)Thre-" That was until, someone cleared their throat. All the girls, looked towards the door.

Seeing the brother's standing in their door way, J.C. and Ava blushed, 5 shades. Which caused the other two, to go into hysterics again. "where we interrupting?" asked Caleb, once the laughter had died down. "No, we were just playing," answered Tempest. "are you sure? Cause it looked like Ava, was getting her ass kicked," smirked Reid.

At that comment, Ava shoved J.C. off of her. "Fuck you, jerk off!! I was not," she said. Reid was a little, taking back, by Ava's remark. But didn't let it show. With his smirk was still in place, "yeah and I'm Santa." Ava crossed her arms and glared icily at him, "Blondy, any where any time."

"My room, 8:00 tonight. Wear something sexy."

"Why you fucking, little prick!"

" I Love it when you talk, dirty."

"Thats it!! wheres my Fuckin' gun??!!"

Once they had gotten, the two calmed down. They all hoped, the two hot headed friends. Could keep calm, until the tour was over, or at least a little while.

**After the tour and 5 agreements and 1 make out session, involving Ava and Reid...oh brother**

Pogue had asked Dallas, if she had wanted to check out his bike. Never being one to, say no, when it came to motorcycles. They had gone, for a little test run. Ava and Reid had disappeared for the night. God knows, what they where doing. Tyler had offered to walk J.C. to her dorm. Which meant that Caleb and Tempest where alone.

**With Caleb & Tempest**

Caleb smiled sweetly at Tempest, "So do you have a nick name? Not that I don't like your nam-" Tempest put her finger to his lips, to stop his nervous ramble. "Yeah, you can call me Temp," she said sweetly. Caleb smiled, "well, here we are..." He sated as they, stood in front of her door. "Thank you, for the tour. It was very nice of you. Good night, Caleb," she sweetly, and kissed his cheek. Unlocking her door, she was about to close it. "Good night, Temp," he said softly.

She just smiled to herself, and closed the door. Tempest sat on her bed, counting, "_five...four...three...two...on-" _There was a knock on her door. Opening it, she saw Caleb. Still standing, where she had left him. He ran a hand throw his hair. "Would you like, to um mm, go out some time?" he asked nervously. "I would love to," she said softly. Caleb smiled, "Awesome, well, good night." She nodded, and closed her door again. Leaning against it, she smiled, cruelly. Knowing the others, would seal the deal, quickly.

**With J.C. & Tyler**

J.C. smiled at Tyler, "Thanks for the tour Tyler. It was great. I know, I'm gonna love it here." Tyler blushed, "Your welcome. I was wondering, J.C. Could I take you out this weekend?" Now it was J.C. turn to blush, she looked down at her hands. "I would really like that, Tyler," she said softly. Tyler smiled, still blushing. He lifted her chin, to look at him. And gave, her a softly, loving kiss.

**With Dallas & Pogue**

Dallas laid on the grass, with Pogue, next to her. They where looking at the stars twinkle. "This is really beautiful, Pogue," she said with a sigh. Pogue turned his head, to look at her face. She was smiling softly, at the sky. "Not as beautiful, as you," he whispered. Dallas looked at him and blushed.

Pogue turned to rest his head, on his arm. "Hey, Dal?" he asked. "Yeah?" she answered, looking into his eyes. "Do you want to go out this weekend?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes as well. Dallas smiled and nodded her head. Which made, Pogue beam.

**With Ava & Reid**

Ava was currently, sandwiched between a wall and Reid. She had her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands in his hair. Kissing him as if her life, depended on it. Barley, remembering the plan. Because of Reid's, hands on her butt and lower back.

Gently pushing him away, she untangled herself from him. He gave her a look of confusion. To which she smiled at, "Sorry, Mr. Garwin. But I'm not a whore. There for, I will not, fuck you now. I only fuck my boyfriends. Or guys I've dated for a couple of weeks." as she turned to walk away, he caught her arm and turned her around, to face him. "And I don't work this hard, for a mer fuck. I guess, I'll take you out this weekend?" he said. Ava smiled and kissed him quickly, then took off.

**_its sorta short and sweet. after all, to much of a good think, can make you sick. _**

**_please, review. need some more idea's. think when i craked my head, i forgot. or maybe its the pain pills. don't quit know. anyways...goodbye till next time._**


	4. Ch4: First day Jitters

**Chapter Three: First Day Jitters!!**

It was the first day of school, for the girls. And they planed on having as much fun as they could. Now Chase might have taken the quite attack, but the girls where going to try for the bold. So they where going to use for personal gain, like always. Just to the point, where the brothers are almost exposed. Whatever, they do, they can still have a bit of fun, while their doing it.

J.C. had turned her uniform black with little red skulls all over it. Ave had burned what ever, they didn't want. She replaced it with a black lacy, spaghetti shirt. That showed some cleavage. With a black, crucifix choker, 2 and a half in. heals, and all her bracelets. Her tie was black, with dark red little skulls all over it.

Now Ave did something a little different. Ave cut her skirt and made it into a tube top, that she dyed, a dark red. But only, long enough to reach her stomach. She then took a pair of red and black, guy's basket ball shorts. Not wanting to look like a slut, she wore her black Disturbed hooded. But left it open, and left on her tie.

Tempest had gave her skirt to Dallas, and put on her own, pair of black pants. She left the oxford shirt on, just unbuttoned it, to a decent amount of cleavage. And left her tie, hanging loosely around her neck. The tie was, a pure black, like most of her close. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, so it wouldn't get into the way.

Lastly Dallas, had her hair curled and was wearing her cowgirl hat, along with her dog tags. With every thing that Tempest hadn't used, she made use of. Along with her own skirt and Tempest's, she made a flared jacket. Which she dyed a light blue. Along with her oxford shirt. But only the third and fourth button were buttoned. Showing off her toned stomach. She slipped on a pair of light blue, low riders. And a pair of plane beat up sneakers.

-

The girls all met, in the hall, in between their dorms. They took a look at each other and smiled wickedly. "Well, lets show these bitches what we really can do," said Ava. JC bowed, in a fake, old English style, "Shall we lady's?"she asked. Dallas flicked her wrist, dramatically, "Why of course, we shall." Laying on, her southern accent, more than usual. Causing them all to laugh. "Come on, before we're all late," said Tempest. As she hooked arms with Dallas and JC. Leaving Ava to hook arms with JC. As they walked to class. Eyes sharp as ever. Looking at some of the lower matters...as if they were pathetic. No, pathetic wouldn't be the correct word, but close to it. They looked at them, the same way, a predictor looks at its prey. All it was, was a flash of the eyes. But if you were, to have caught it. It was, still quite disturbing.

-

Walking into class the Tempest handed, the note from the Provence to the teacher. Their first class of the day: World History. There was a snow balls chance in hell, that Ava an JC were gonna pay attenuation at all. Ah, what the hell. They were only gonna use for their own gain, any way.

Once the Teach. saw the 'new changes', they had made, to their school uniforms. Thats when shit hit the fan, as Ava would put it. "W-w-what have you four done, to your uniforms?" he sputtered. "Made a fashion statement," Ave said and cocked an eye brow. "Changes?" JC asked with both eye brows raised. While Dallas and Tempest, simple stood back.

"Listen Teach., you can go and tell the run, like a little bitch in heat to the Provence. But theres a no way in hell, we're wearing, your guys fuckin' preppy ass close, so go fuck your selfs silly," Ava said with a serious voice. At the end of it all, she even winked, at him. "She means it, and we can't get thrown out. Last school," said a smiling Tempest. "Oh yeah, ask ya boss," laughed Dallas.

The teacher grumbled, it didn't look like he was going to call their bluff while class was in session. "Yes, well Ms. Incen-n-ndeo, you can sit in the back...theres four empty seats,"he said. "O, and its Ava Incendo, dumb ass. Its Latin," she said, with a sneer. With that she began to walk away, to her desk. The teacher looked, quite taken back, with Ava's attitude.

Never the less he moved on to the next: JC. "Ms. St-" she cut him off. "Its JC Stillicidium. Latin also. I know, hard as hell. Try spelling that in kindergarten," she smirked. Then walked off to join Ava. "Alright, next Ms." "Terrigenus, Dallas Terrigenus. Sounds like ah damn disuse," Dallas said with a smile, she walked away. "And your name is?" he just plainly asked Tempest. Tempest cocked an eyebrow. "Mines Aeris, Tempest Aeris. And I hope, thats not how you treat all your students. Your someones gonna have to teach you some manners," Tempest said. "I don't take kindly to threats, young lady," he said.

But Tempest had already begun to walk up the steps. She stopped and looked back at him, over her shoulder. "who ever said anything, about it being a threat? I don't make threats. My good sir, I make promises. And unlike other people, I can mange to keep them," and with that, she continued on her way up the stairs. The other three, laughing softly. As the class, was in an up roar with laughter.

-

"That was the hardest, first day of school, I have ever had," said Ava. It was just Ava and JC, currently. "Me too," said JC, "I think, kindergarten maybe. But I can't remember."

"Did you see Reid?"

Nah, though you where suppose to be all over him. Or something."

"yeah. But I didn't see any of the 'Son's.

"what if we fall for them?"

"then..."Ava laughs "someone gets fucked over. Either way, I'm here for you. You hear me, JC? So you better do the same for me, m'kay?"

"of course Av'. Lets go have some fun."

"thought you'd never say that."

**_The Next Chapter will Be for Anyone Who Likes the Ava/Reid &JC/Tyler. it carrys on to be really 3 chapters. gotta finnish them first. kind of lemony. U have been warned...insane giggle damn i need help...sigh_**

**__**

**_My Special Thanks _****_to my faithful reads:_**

**_theworstwitch-thankyou for always reading, even though this story hasn't gotten that many hits... still love you. sorry i haven't updated in a longggg time... but here it is. tell me watch u think. damn. Ava's got a mouth. Lol._**

**_ruggedangel0426- Finally someone onther than theworstwitch sees my humer...Lol. thanz. sorry haven't updated in a longggggg time, but here it is. damn, Ava's got a mouth. Lol._**


	5. One Wild Night&A Bond Tighter Than Blood

Chapter for those who don't really understand JC and Ava's relationship. Took me a long time to figure this one out. But hey...with the help of a sugar high...hehehe smiles I did it. Hopefully it will clear up some things, alrighty? - Silent Tears 138 Out salutes you all

**Chapter Four: One Wild Night & a Bond Tighter than Blood Part I**

Ava and JC started to get ready. "We need a lil music. Don't you think J-Baby?"she asked JC. JC just laughed at the weird nicknames, Ava was trying out, for her. "What did you have in mind?"JC asked. Ava flipped through her Cd's, "mm...a lil The Union Underground or Breaking Benjamin or...Skillet? Which one?" she asked JC. JC cocked an eyebrow, "you have to ask?" This made Ava laugh.

Ava put in the Cd, and "Those nights," started to play out of the speakers of the Cd player. JC smirked and turned it up. She started to dance, along with it. While Ava lip singed with it. Then "The Last Night," started. The girls used, to pick out their outfits.

Ava's shirt was a black tube top, that said, "To be Old and Wise, First you must be, Young and Stupid!"with blood red letters. And a picture of two beer bottles, crossed. With a soft dark brown, leather skirt. And the same type of dark brown, leather boots. They went half ways up her calf's.

JC was wearing a black, satin corset. With she snapped on her, eagle neck less, into place. With a pair of dark blue, low riders. Along with a nice pair of black boots.

Ava started to put on her make up. While JC was putting on her navy blue, arm warmers. Covering up her scars on her wrists. Ava caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. But didn't dwell on it. Now JC didn't get that mad. But when she did. Boy, did she have a nasty temper. JC never liked to dwell on the past to much either, for that matter. Ava would always remember that night. What had happened between JC and herself.

_**Flash Back **_

A pair of girls giggled, at what had just happened. The girls couldn't be more than 8 years old. There was a puppy barking merrily at them, from where it stood. A stray, they didn't know. All they did know was that. For now they could be normal. Just regular girls, like every other one they saw, walking the street. At all times of the day. Even if it was only for a moment. It was still worth it. But the price of their freedom, would come unknown to the girls later on.

The puppy was currently casing its tale, in a circle. The little brunet asked her companion, "Don't you wish we could just run away from here? Like in Peter pan or something?" "Yeah, but then how would we eat?" answered her companion. "Dunno. But there has to be a better place than this. We just can't die here. With the Martina's," complained the brunet. "Your right. But I wont leave without you. If we run, we run together," answered her companion.

And run they did. They ran from their cruel foster parents. They were on the run, for more than 3 and a half years. Living on the streets. Eating what they could. Learning to survive. Thats what became important to them. Each other and survival. Stealing, living on the street, public restrooms, shoplifting. Until one day. They slipped up, and got caught.

Ava and JC were separated for 4 week. But for those 4 weeks. Both acted up. Ava was in a fit of rage if any adult came near her. Screaming for JC until her throat was raw. Other wise not talking or inter acting with any one. JC wouldn't eat. She would cry and scream, no matter if anyone was in the room. She wanted Ava. The one person that hat always been there for her, the person that she could always rely on, her sister. Blood be damned. It was to the point that she had to be sedated. And be fed, through a tube, to survive.

At the start of the 5th week. The girls were, reunited. Ava went into a fit, at the sight of J.C's condition. JC was still painfully thin, and still drugged. Being only eleven the girls didn't understand, what the doctors where doing. Ava stayed with her sister.

When JC was healthy. They were sent straight back to the Martina's. That was hell on earth for them. JC said it was pay day, for all their sins. For all they had stolen. Everything wrong they had ever done. Payday. Ava just called it hell on earth.

**One year and a half later**

**Both girls are 12 yrs old. Ava is close to Assention (sp?)**

Ava sat straight up in the bed. Some one had screamed her name. "AVA!"JC screamed again. There it was again. That through Ava into a panic. Something was VERY wrong, for JC to scream her name like that. She ran to where, she heard it coming from. "AVA!"JC screamed again. Which only caused Ava to run faster.

J.C's screams where becoming more faint. As Ava's heart beat grew louder in her ears. The only thing going through, her mind was, that she _had_ to go to where JC was. JC was in trouble. No matter the cost, she had to make it.

Ava knew the JC was in, the basement. But why? Shaking her head, she'd figure that out later. Right now, JC was more important. Once she was safe, then she would find out. Throwing open the door. She was welcomed with the medially, over whelming smell of blood. Using the sleeve, of her shirt, she covered her nose. And walked further into the room. In the middle of the room, lay JC on the ground. Battered and crumpled, like an old doll.

She lay in a pool, of what looked like her own blo-NO! Ava would not finish that thought. JC couldn't be dead. She couldn't, would _NOT_ have failed JC! Not her sister. She just couldn't be dead. No, it wasn't fair. What had they ever done wrong. Everything they ever did, was only to survive. They had never hurt anyone. So why? Why, was JC laying on the ground like a crumpled old doll? That someone never cared for. It wasn't fair. They were never given a chance. EVER! No, they where just thrown into the world and left to die. To be kicked around like, nothing, like garbage.

Well Ava, had had enough of it. She could feel the hate. Like fire, coursing from her stomach. In her vanes. JC was the good one, she kept Ava in track. Kept her sane. Ava's one tie to humanity. Well someone had stolen that. And Ava knew exactly who.

She looked up, at her foster father Hank. His mouth was moving. Only Ava didn't hear anything he was saying. All she had on her mind was, that she wanted to kill him. 'A life for a life.' He killed her sister and so she would kill him.

Ava felt the fire in her vanes, in flared to life. Like it was a raging barn fire. No one could ever control. Her foster father lit a cigarette, as his liter sparked. The flame from it spoke to her. Telling her to use it. The flame would help her, avenge her sister. Ava smirked at that, she liked this plan. So in with agreeing with the fire.

Opening her hand, the fire jumped into it. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"yelled her foster father. Ava wasn't surprised when the fire didn't burn her. She knew, somehow, that it wouldn't. Gracefully, she pulled apart the fire. Forming two balls. That flared to life. They where, about the size of a softball. She then narrowed her eyes at Hank. "This is where you die tonight, Hank. A life for a life. I think thats a fair trade, don't you?" she asked with a sneer. Hank's face was one of pure shock and fear. "I'll just take that as a yes, then," Ava answered. And with that she throw on of her balls at him. Hitting him, in the chest.

"Burn, bastard, burn for your sins," she sneered. The fire seemed to take it as a command. It started to spread fast. As Ava trow the other ball, hitting him in the face. He screamed, as it consumed him completed. Ava watched him burn, her eyes alight with nothing but vengeance. The child like innocents, that had once been there was gone.

Once her foster father, fell to his knees, then to his stomach. And his screams stopped all together. Ava turned her attention to JC. She knelt beside her, and gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. As two tears, made their way, down her face. Ava fire spoke to her again.

_"the young ones not dead yet, little fire starter."_ "Then how do I help her? Can you tell me, please?! She's the only person I have left,"Ava cried to the fire. _"Hush child, you will never be alone from this day on. You will have me, one of the oldest elements alive. As for the girl. She will be fine. Just wait, we shall have company in a bit. They will help you, and your sister. But remember no one can control fire, only befriend it. As we have. Now get ready, they will arrive momentarily. Be wary child, we shall talk again, when you wish." _it said with such a gentle voice. Ava just nodded agreeably. Who could not.

There was a loud crash, as the door was blown across the room. Ava's head snapped up, to see what was happening. She saw three figures walk into the room. A boy, and two girl. The boy had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. While one of the girls had short black hair, her eyes a stunning pale gray. The last girl, with white blond hair, that went to her shoulders. And dark green eyes.

When they saw Ava crouching on the ground, they ran to her. Ava being in a bit of a shock. Didn't really have time to react, at all. "Oh ma gawd, haw the hell, did this happen?" asked the blond. "If your asking, 'did you try to kill your own sister?' Then you can just go, fuck your selfs, with a god damn pipe," sneered Ava. Which in turn, shocked the blond. That her jaw dropped. But caused the other two to laugh.

"Oh man, that was a good one," said the boy, "but we gotta save this girl now. So if you two don't mind. Save the cat fight for later." The two just glared at each other. Before turning their attention back to, the more important matter at hand. "some one bandage her wrists. Looks like someone, slit them. Then I want Temp. to shock her. Got it, good. Now people!" said the boy.

Ava and the blond, quickly bandaged her wrists. Trying them, as tightly as they could without cutting off circulation to the hands. Then everyone stepped away from JC, the boy pulling Ava away. The other girl laid a hand on J.C's forehead. And raised the other in the air. Hot, white sparks, of lightning began to multiply in the air, an gather in her hand. As soon, as she had collected enough. She closed her fist, you could see the lightning, shift from her clenched fist, to the hand on JC head. Causing JC to spasm on the ground, slightly. As soon, as all of the sparks had entered J.C's body. The girl removed her hand, backing away.

Time seemed to stand still, as the rooms occupants, held their breaths. After what seemed like an eternity to Ava, JC took a deep breath on her own. No soon, did ever one els let out their breath. Yes, it looked like JC and Ava would still stand together as sisters. Ava sighed, her own relief.

"Oh, well I guess we should introduce ourselves. My names Tempest, just call me Temp,"said the girl with black hair. "Ya ma names Dallas," the blond spoke next. "and I am Chase," said the boy. "Well thanx for saving my sisters life. My names, Ava and thats J-" she was interrupted. "JC, yes we know. Your like us. I know this may sound crazy but. Ava listen, you and JC are witches. You were suppose to be born, into our covenant, but were stolen. Do you want to come with. I know you may not trust us, but hey, we wont force you to do anything. And you can leave anytime you want, ok?" said Tempest.

Ava thought about it for a second, then looked down at JC. She wouldn't last to long on the streets in her condition. So their really wasn't to much, thinking that had to be done. "But we can leave if we want, no matter what?" she ashed. The other three nodded, simultaneously. And with that Ava and JC became a part of their covenant from that day on.

_**End Flash Back **_

JC just used for her make up. Not being on to do it manually. They had free range. So why not use it? Some times she never understood Ava. But then, they always did say it felt good to do things the by your self. Maybe thats what, she got out of it.

JC was startled, when a hand was waved in front of her face. Only causing Ava to laugh at her, "an they say I'm the mental one." JC playfully shoved Ava back, "thats because you are. Now are you ready?" Ava back over to JC and flicked her on the tip of the nose. Quickly running, as fast as her legs could take her. "NOW I AM!"She yelled over her shoulder. As she shot out of the room and down the hall, to the parking lot.

JC stood their dumbfounded for a bit, until she shook it off. Then shot after her, with a smile on her face. When she reached the parking lot, she found. Ava sitting on the hood of Dallas's new car. The same new car that she had just gotten yesterday.

Ava looked up JC, and smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" JC raised an eyebrow at Ava, and sauntered over to her. "But we don't have her keys," JC reasoned. Ava jumped off the hood, and ran her hand over the roof. Then looked at JC, "Thats easy to fix." Ava's eyes flashed white and the keys appeared out of thin air, in her hand. JC bit her lip, "you do realize, you are going to get into so much trouble right?" "Hell J-Babe, you gotta learn to live a little!" Ava just smirked. Her amber eyes dancing more at the thought. JC didn't know weather to laugh or sigh. Ava was usually frisky tonight. That meant something was most decently gonna happen. Aw what the hell...bring it on. Long as Ava was with her, JC could take on anything.

**_I know its long as hell, but I thought it would be worth it. Next chapter will be funny, Promise. Please, i beg, don't kill me. be posted shortly. oh and if you want you may REVIEW!! hehehehe...im gonna run away no, ok? _**


End file.
